


The Prey and the Hunted

by tsukeru



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Movie Spoilers, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukeru/pseuds/tsukeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous said:</p><p>"Would you be willing to write a short ficlet of Lockdown/Optimus? It doesn't have to be smutty (that would be nice though), but some kind of sexual tension between the two as they fight it out?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prey and the Hunted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> I am still taking Transformers requests. It has been a long time since I wrote any fanfic so I thought this would be a great way to get me back into the game. Most of these tumblr requests will not have been beta tested! So please, feel free to comment, respond, etc. I would love to know what you think of it!

Lockdown was furious. When he had discovered that Optimus Prime had escaped his own ship, the Knights Temenos, he was pissed. The chase thrilled him, yet Prime was a hard bounty to bring down. He had never missed a bounty in his entire life. He was one of the best bounty hunters anywhere in this part of the galaxy. Prime would not get away that easily. He would bring down Prime once and for all. He would not go without a fight. He had traveled towards Hong Kong, China, where Optimus' homing signal continued to beep quickly as he grew close to Prime's location. 

Lockdown had discovered Optimus Prime was in Hong Kong, China. He would wreck havoc upon the city until he had found Prime. He did not care about anything else right now. He would not let Optimus escape from his grips again. He knew his creators wanted him as badly as he did, but this time, but this time was vengeance. He would kill Optimus Prime before anyone else could get his hands on him.

The silver Lamborghini Aventadar LP 700-4 Coupe drove up to a deserted factory after he jumped down from his ship. Prime was here. This would be Prime's fall. He glanced around with his optics, before he narrowed them towards Prime. He was headed right into the courtyard. He scuttled towards Prime, before he pounced him to the ground. Prime had dropped his sword. Before Lockdown realized what he was doing, he jammed the sword into Prime's chest. He had pinned the truck to a silo. The sword pierced him. This pleased Lockdown to see him struggle and in pain. "You are mine now, Prime," he whispered into Optimus' hearing processors. 

The Autobot leader hissed out in pain with each breath. Lockdown nearly missed his spark, even if he was grinding the sword deeper into his chest. "Who sent you, Lockdown?" 

Lockdown shifted his optics down at his prey. "You think you were born? You were built. And they want you back, Prime," he hissed with a bit of spit upon Optimus' face plate. "That doesn't matter now. You stole from me. Now, you are mine!" Lockdown gripped the hilt of the sword, jamming it deep against the silo. Prime was immobilized now. He would be an easy target. Lockdown would never forgive Prime for stealing his trophies. It took him a very, very long time to complete his treasure collection. 

Optimus struggled underneath Lockdown. His optics had grown more fierce. "I will kill you for what you have to done to my Autobots, my FAMILY!" Prime yelled in rage. It was clear, Prime would never admit to needing help when he needed it, but he did.

"TRY ME, PRIME!" Lockdown responded. 

Out of no where, a blast had hit Lockdown in the shoulder. It had came from Optimus Prime's human comrade, Cade Yeager. Lockdown nearly forgot about the human scum. "I will kill you too!" He turned to move towards Cade. 

Optimus' blue optics widen, trying to get up from being pinned. "Cade, no! This is my fight!" he yelled. 

As usual, Cade did not listen. 

Before Optimus knew what was going on, a yellow Camaro had zoomed past him. Bumblebee had opened his doors as Tessa Yeager and Shane Dyson moved out of the car. Bumblebee moved after Lockdown, to help Cade in the battle. Optimus cursed under his breath, knowing that Bumblebee was no match for Lockdown. He could not bear seeing him get hurt because of his battle. "Bumblebee, no! Get out of here!" he yelled at the Autobot scout. 

Close by, looking for a way to help her father and Optimus, Tessa and Shane found a tow truck. This they could use to pry the sword out of Prime's chest and free him while Lockdown was busy chasing Cade. 

Jumping in the drivers seat, Shane took the wheel while Tessa climbed up the debris to Prime, the ever caring mech struggling to pull the sword out on his own to save them all. Tying the hook around the hilt of the sword, a nod from Tessa and Shane punched the gas and with a firm pull, Prime was free, leaping up to grab his sword mid air and lundging with a swing. Just in time to stop Lockdown from landing a fatal blow against Cade.

Cade turned around, freezing in the spot as Harold Attinger pointing a gun at him. Optimus did a barrel roll as he moved over to shoot Attinger in the chest with his cannon. Because of Attinger, Ratchet was dead. He promised to avenge his dear friend to no end, even if it meant killing a human. Attinger was the first human he had killed since he came to planet Earth all those years ago. It felt good. Optimus looked over at Cade to make sure he was alright. 

Cade nodded in reply, before he moved to began to shoot at Lockdown. Bumblebee had been keeping the bounty hunter occupied but he had been thrown over Lockdown's back. Lockdown moved to fight Prime again. "You would die for this human scum over your own metal?" he hissed at him, before he took another swing at Prime. 

Prime shifted to move Lockdown off of him. He moved to reach for his sword. "Unlike you, Lockdown, I have a soul." 

Bumblebee jumped to attack Lockdown once more. 

Optimus Prime charged across the courtyard with is sword gripped firmly between his hands. "I'm coming for you!" Optimus growled. He jabbed the sword hard into Lockdown's back.

It took a moment for Lockdown to realize what happened. Cade shot at him once again with his alien gun. He began to cough up some fluids. 

Prime moved to jam the sword into his back only more, before he moved to cut straight up through his head. It took some effort and strength, but Prime had to make sure the bounty hunter was completely dead. Ratchet and the others would not rest in peace until Optimus knew that Lockdown had been destroyed before his optics. He had removed his sword, placing it on the ground next to him. He reached down to step on Lockdown's cold, dead body. "Don't ever piss off a Prime," he whispered to the dead Lamborghini. 

At least Optimus know he could rest for now, knowing that his friends and family were safe once more from any Decepticon threat.


End file.
